


Start Living

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Good Parent Son Chi Chi, Good Parent Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Meet the Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slice of Life, country life, son family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: Winter break after the defeat of Majin Buu has a few surprises. Videl is spending a week of her winter break completely with the Son Family. Needless to say, she has no idea what to expect. But it might surprise her what she learns.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure? I don’t know how I feel about this...”

Huffing, Videl turned and placed her hands on her hips. “Papa! We’ve been together for weeks now! Why is this suddenly “not okay”?” Much as she loved him, he could be equal parts infuriating. One would think especially after Majin Buu and the realization of so many things being beyond him that his protective nature would have eased.

But then, she HAD died in that battle so maybe she couldn’t blame him too much. Didn’t mean it was any less annoying! But, as she had learned over many years—indulge him.

Mr. Satan sighed, wringing his hands as if she were going to the far reaches of the galaxy, far beyond his grasp. “I trust you just fine, sweetie. And I like Gohan, honest I do. Trust him even.”

She rolled her eyes “Well if you trust and like him, then you trust and like his family, don’t you?” She smiled, “They’re giving me a separate room, Papa.” She approached snd hugged him tight. “Think of it like me taking a vacation.” She paused, tapped her fingers to her chin “And if I wanna grow this relationship with Gohan, Papa then we need more than a day here or an evening there.” Her eyes softened. “Like you and Mama had.”

Sighing, Mr. Satan agreed. “I know, I know. I’ll just miss ya, sweetie.” He’d always had trouble telling her no. His Miguel used to tease him that she would have him wrapped around her finger and she wasn’t wrong. Much as she grew, he still saw the tiny pigtailed girl begging him for just one more candy.

It must have bled through his face because the young girl’s laughter suddenly filled the room.

Smirking a bit at his downtrodden face, Videl said, “It’s a week, Papa. And I’m going to the mountains, not the moon.”

A week. Videl grinned in both excitement and nerves. She and Gohan had already conquered a lot of milestones—the meeting of the parents, the first dates, the first kiss (and it had been glorious), the parents meeting the parents.

So when ChiChi had extended their home to her for the winter break, she was all to happy to jump at the chance. Winter’s Eve wasn’t a real big holiday for her family and she was curious how Gohan spent it. A week with not just Gohan but his family. She had so much still to learn about...well, everything. She’d gotten a taste of it over the past few weeks but to be able to live with them and see and experience how they lived, no filters.

That was what she wanted.

“You call me if anything goes wrong, okay?”

She humored him with a kiss to the cheek. “It won’t, Papa but if it does, I will, okay?”

OOO

School was hardly the first thing on anyone’s minds. Videl didn’t really understand why they bothered to have this final day before the holidays. Everyone was focused on family events or going out with friends—everything but schooling. Even though everyone’s memory, save them fighters involved, had been erased of Majin Buu just last month, there was still this sense of wanting to savor life. Maybe there were some things even the dragon could not erase? Deep down in the spirit?

“Videl!”

She smiled and greeted Erasa who was just as bubbly as always. “What are you so hyped about?”

“Is it true? Are you going to go stay with Gohan?”

Videl made a face. “For a week, yeah. Why?”

“So you two are...stepping it up a little?” Her sly grin turned Videl’s face red.

“Not that way! Geez! I wanted to know his family better. I mean, he isn’t exactly an open book, you know.”

Erasa laughed, a low giggle. “You know him better than us.”

Videl scoffed. “He’s shy. And awkward. If you wouldn’t tease him so much then maybe he’d open up more.” She added, “But, yeah, I want to spend time with his family. Learn how they work.”

Erasa lost her tease and kept her smile, “That serious?”

“...maybe.”

Their conversation was cut short when the doors opened and the last of the students rushed to their seats before the professor arrived. Gohan was among them and slipped into his seat just before the teacher arrived, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Videl leaned over, “Cutting it a bit close, aren’t you?”

He smiled, that soft, goofy smile that she’d grown addicted to. “Mom needed help this morning with one of the wayward dinosaurs. So I had to take it back to its territory first.”

Video wondered briefly when her life had changed so much that such a statement did not phase her. “Big one?”

“Not really but it’s been snowing light all night. They mighta gotten stuck if I didn’t move ‘em.”

Snow. She rarely saw snow down here. Oh, it happened occasionally but not as much as people liked. If you wanted snow, you either went north or up to the mountains.

“Think we’ll have snow while I’m there?”

Gohan nodded. “Probably. Goten’s not shut up about it.” He had a smile on his face though “Kinda funny to see him so excited though.”

Videl could almost picture it. “Hope he saved some of that energy for when I come over tonight.”

Gohan laughed, a bit nervously. “I think my family might scare you a bit.”

“I doubt it,” she said with a scoff, pausing, waiting for the professor to drift to the other side of the room before saying, “I wanna see how life on Mount Paouz goes. Anything else you can tell me?” 

“...hope you don’t like to sleep in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“They couldn’t leave us with no work to do, could they?” Videl shifted her bag to one shoulder, more out of annoyance than real need. She was more than capable of carrying books before and since she started working with Gohan, she barely felt the weight. But it gave her something to thrust about to express her frustration.

Gohan, despite his love of reading, felt inclined to agree with her. Granted, he wasn’t generally opposed to papers or research projects—found them fun and interesting more often than not—but there was something to be said about giving people just time to enjoy and be with their families.

“At least it’s just a simple reflection project,” Gohan offered. “You could just do a presentation if you wanted. Don’t even have to write anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know that but it’s the concept! Maybe we should have left everyone’s memories, at least a little bit. Bet the teachers would be less likely to give us busy work if they remembered the earth blew up.”

Gohan laughed both in humor and awkwardness. It was nice to hear from Videl that she sometimes didn’t agree with the others either. Gohan understood why they needed people not to be fearful of Buu but Videl had a point too. People tended to be more appreciative if they knew what they lost. He understood that more than most and he could not argue the fact that most people of the world could stand a bit more empathy.

But that was neither here nor there.

“We can knock it out the last day,” The half-Saiyan teen offered instead. “Won’t take us long to crank out a good paper about the week.” Reflection as their teacher called it. Reflection on what she had not specified so Gohan figured that gave them a bit more free rein. True, wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be doing the last few days of vacation but at least given the kind of assignment it was, Mom wouldn’t be expecting them to do it straight away.

It was bothersome but hardly something that ruined their plans entirely.

“I guess.” Videl huffed but seemed to take that as a sign that complaining was done. She looked to Gohan. “So, what’s the plan now, Gohan? Just fly to your home?”

Gohan smirked. “Pick up Goten from school on the way but then yep!” He seemed much more excited than he had been earlier. He always worried so much about what people thought of him when Videl didn’t see the point. He was fine as is! Maybe this week would be a chance to show him that!

“Can’t he find his own way home?” She asked simply as they took off into the air. “I mean, he flies better than me!”

Grinning as he turned in the air to face her as they went, Gohan said. “Mom doesn’t want him coming home alone.”

Well, that just baffled her even more. It must have been reflected on her face because Gohan suddenly burst out laughing. Normally, she wasn’t particularly fond of being laughed at but this was different. Maybe because she knew Gohan so well, she knew he meant no offense in it. 

Plus, she liked his laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothin’!” He said quickly gathering his composure. “I just don’t usually see that look on your face.” He pulled what must have been an exaggerated mimic of said-look and the girl had to admit, it looked pretty humorous.

“Well, sorry but I’m tryin’ to wrap my brain around the logic of that. Your mom DOES know he fought Buu right? And placed second in the Junior Division at the Tournament. And could probably bench press a dinosaur—“

“Oh, he’s done that.” Gohan grinned. “Saw me doing it and wanted to try.”

She stared at him; the utter lackadaisical tone still threw her for a loop despite knowing what she knew now. And she was more than a little preoccupied at the thought of Gohan’s biceps at work. If that Ultimate Form of his was any indication...

“You bench pressed a dinosaur?” She finally asked.

Gohan shrugged, did that adorable hand behind his head laugh “It was a little one!”

Only this family would defend the prospect of using a multi-ton animal as a barbell with “but it was a small one.” She found it both fascinating and enchanting all at once. 

Pulling herself up a bit to keep up with Gohan’s speed, she said, “I rest my case. If you all can do all that then why make him take an escort home?”

Warm in his response, Gohan said “Well, Mom says not to get cocky. That all our strength won’t mean anything if we’re poisoned or tricked. Dad says let her be a Mom. So we do.”

She had no experience with that but despite the underlying annoyance such a prospect carried, the love behind it made her smile. “Well, guess we can’t blame her for that.”

As the small school building came into view, the girl could feel a sense of deja vu. Nothing specific just feeling like she’d seen someone before. A moment later but before she could ask Gohan about it, a bundle of energy blasted through the air and tackled Gohan with a squeal.

“Big Brother! Holiday starts now!”

“Hey, Goten. You all done?” Much as him bombarding him might have seemed an affirmation of that, one could never be sure. Especially since Goten could flip from topic to topic pretty quickly and without warning.

But today, he shook his head “All finished! Hey, Big Sister Videl! You still comin’ for the week?” He didn’t even pause for a breath. “Mom and Daddy are so excited and they said we’ll do a cookout and the maybe tomorrow we can go around the mountain and show you Icarus and—“

“Goten!” Gohan slight reprimand was full of mirth. “Let’s get home first then we can tell her everythin’, okay?”

“Kay!” Pulling away and falling into a hover, the boy set his sights on her and tackled her with a hug they almost hurt. “We’re gonna have so much fun, Big Sister!”

She smiled and when she pushed on his head, Goten caught on and backed off. “Gohan’s just been teasing me,” she informed the younger boy. “I bet you have lots of fun things to show me!”

Grinning, Goten said “We have SO MANY!” Covering his mouth like on would when keeping a secret, Goten rocked a bit back and forth. “It’s gonna be so fun! Big brother, Videl, I’ll race you home.” He eyed Videl. “I can go slow for you.”

Slow for...oh, it was on now. “I’ve been practicing, thank you!” She said with a smile and a head held high. “Do your worst!”


End file.
